Shaina
Date of Birth: '987 S.A. '''Place of Birth: '''Nalmos, Sinaria '''Date of Death: '''174 T.A. (aged 187) '''Gender: '''Female '''Father: 'Andrien 'Mother: 'Sarea 'Uncle: 'Jovan 'Cousin: 'Galienna '2nd Cousin: 'Audric '2nd Cousin: 'Corrine '2nd Cousin: 'Minna '2nd Cousin (once removed): 'Corin '2nd Cousin (once removed): 'Neria 'Spouse: 'Lucian 'Son: 'Andrien 'Daughter: 'Sarea 'Daughter: 'Corline 'Son: 'Ascelin 'Daughter: 'Leora 'Son: 'Kaelin '''Dragon: Veredain Master: 'Corrine '''Rank/Craft: '''Apprentice/Dragonrider '''Titles: '''Queen of Sinaria; Elenaëri; Dragonheart; The People’s Queen; Shaina the Valiant '''Skills: '''Telepathy, Telekinesis, Foresight Physical Description *''Height: ''4’ 9”-5’ 6” *''Hair: ''Brown *''Eyes: ''Blue *''Distinguishing Features: Shaina has wavy hair, the colour of milk chocolate. Her almond-shaped eyes are blue, like the Mílisflower. She has fine features and an easy smile. Although she is similar to her mother in stature, her hair and eyes are the same as her father’s. All her life, she has had an irrational fear of snakes. Shaina is a level-headed girl with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Early on, she shows good leadership skills, although she can sometimes ‘take charge’ of a situation. She believes in standing up for her integrity above everything else and will do what is right, even if it is against the rules. She practically uses the saying “doing what is right and doing what is easy are not always the same thing” as a personal mantra. She is modest to a fault, preferring to let her accomplishments speak for themselves. Abilities Like her mother before her, Shaina was born with the latent gift of Foresight, which, before she began her training, presented itself in the form of dreams and then as she has grown in experience, she is able to call upon it at will. She can also touch another being's mind, and bend it to do, see or feel whatever she wants, although she will only use this skill in a time of great need, because she sees it as taking away the person’s free will – they are bound to obey any command she gives them, from protecting her life to taking their own. After Master Ascelin's death, her abilities grew noticeably in strength, due to his final gift to her. He passed on his gift of Farsight, Life Story Shaina was born in her father's family home, in Ascatha, and lived there until her parents were murdered at the behest of her aunt Duvessa. Although she grew up not knowing her parents, Shaina was brought up by her uncle Jovan and his wife Gytha. Apprenticed to Master Corrine, Shaina was a very promising student at the Sichona. When she was a baby, and her parents were killed, it is believed that whoever killed them tried to kill her as well, but couldn’t because of the ring her mother gave her. After Jovan took Shaina in, Gytha basically ignored her, preferring to focus her attention on her own daughter, Galienna, and Jovan schooled Shaina for her early years. Although Shaina didn’t know about her telepathic talents at the time, she quickly picked up the Ancient Language. As her skills progressed, she was also able to see through solid objects and see memories of things others had seen. With the training from the Elves, she was able to use telekinesis by the fifth year of her apprenticeship. In her seventh year, she was able to deflect magic itself using her telekinetic powers. She became the Queen of Sinaria shortly after her twenty-first birthday when she reached her majority. From a very early age, it was obvious that Shaina was special. Although for most of her first eleven years she had lived a fairly ordinary life, she had always had people watching over her. Especially since her parents were murdered shortly after Shaina’s first birthday. This being said, not all of the people interested in her had her best interests at heart. One of these people was Duvessa, the self-styled queen of Sinaria. It was widely disputed that Duvessa was queen at all, and this is why people were interested in Shaina. Her mother Sarea was descended of Alona, the youngest daughter of Corline, and as such was of Royal blood. Her father Jovan was a pureblood Rider, as was Sarea. So not only was Shaina the true heir to the Sinarian throne, but she was also a powerful Dragonrider. One may wonder why there was not someone in the royal bloodline who had taken the throne before Shaina. This is because Shaina was the Chosen One, as was the Queen before her, her grandmother. Duvessa, selfish as she was, did not believe in the Chosen One, and in the time of the decline of the royal family, she declared herself Queen. But she had followed the Ways of Darkness by then, and she controlled the people in Sinaria in such a way that a minority led by a Sinarian duke named Audric, rebelled against her, and formed their own state, known as the Athura Province, independent of her rule. For the first ten years of her life, Shaina was brought up not knowing anything of what her parents really were, or how they had really died. Although she experienced her telepathic abilities as a child in the form of dreams, it was only after she began her training that she became able to fully realise them. Furthermore, she found she could also use telekinesis. Shaina is also unusually talented when it comes to the knowledge of different languages. By the end of her apprenticeship, she “speaks Elvish like a natural”. After her coronation, Shaina reinstated the welfare system started by Corline, allowing any man, woman or child, to have access to health care, accommodation and financial support in lieu of income. She also established the idea of a Naming Ceremony, conducted by her, in which she is able to assess the potential of each new child. Relationships ''Jovan:'' Shaina's maternal uncle, who raised her as if she was his own daughter. ''Gytha:'' Gytha sees Shaina as an imposition on her life of luxury, and makes no pretence about her dislike for her, although, this dislike only turns to animosity when Galienna is discovered to have potential as a Rider. ''Galienna:'' When she is at home with Shaina, Galienna comes across as a spoilt child, however, she matures considerably when she starts her training. ''Lucian:'' The first romantic interest for Shaina, instinctively she knows that Lucian is the one for her. But she fights against her feelings because she believes she will only end up getting him killed, something she could not bear. ''Elves:'' 'Like most Elves, Odhran sees humans as fragile, if not inferior. Though through his interactions with Shaina, he begins to see more of their potential. Geiléis however, has no such hesitation to believe Shaina's abilities, as they are so similar to her own. ''Dwarves: The gruff Dwarven king is one of the first people to treat Shaina as an equal, rather than "just a child". Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Dragonriders